Sherman's March (2007 film)
Sherman's March is a 2007 American Civil War television documentary first aired on the History Channel. The film is directed by Rick King and the executive producer is Jason Williams. . The production combines narration with reenacted dramatic sequences as its foundation. The film, narrated by actor Edward Herrmann, tells the tale of Union General William Tecumseh Sherman, called "Uncle Billy" by his troops, and his five-week assault from Atlanta to the Atlantic Ocean (Savannah, Georgia) and then north to trap Confederate States Army General Robert E. Lee. Sherman's military campaign has become the mythic symbol of destruction during the Civil War. The opening sequence poses the question that reflects the film's theme: :Sherman: Terrorist or Savior? Synopsis The documentary chronicles General William Tecumseh Sherman's historic "March to the Sea" through Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina during the fall of 1864. Sherman marched 62,000 Union troops over 650 miles in less than 100 days, and lost only 600 men along the way. The march introduced a new concept to the already brutal Civil War: total war, where the distinctions between combatants and civilians is blurred. The documentary utilizes state of the art production techniques including CGI, special effects and historical re-creations. Cast * Bill Oberst Jr. as General William Tecumseh Sherman * Jared Morrison as Major Henry Hitchcock * Chris Clawson as Theodore Upson * Mike Brown as General Oliver O. Howard * Allen Brenner as Brigadier General Jefferson C. Davis * Harry Bulkeley as General Ulysses S. Grant * Shaun C. Grenan as Confederate Officer, Union soldier * Robert A. Guadagnino as soldier * Lucas N. Hall as 1st Lieutenant C.S.A. * Russell Haynes as soldier * Marc A. Hermann as Sherman's bummer, US Artillerist, CS Soldier * Eric U. Lowman as executioner, Western Zouave * Todd McCall as General Sherman's Staff Officer * Joan Moses as Dolly Burge * Gavin Peretti as hanged man * Norman J. Pfizenmayer III as soldier * A.J. Roberts as General Judson Kilpatrick * Jeffrey F. Smith as General Joseph E. Johnston * Timothy Smith as Union soldier * Keith E. Whitehead as Griswoldville soldier * Brad Wyand as soldier Other cast * Guy Gane as Major Rhoads * Bob Waters as leader of escaping slaves, Ebenezer Creek * Scott E. Zeiss as Chaplain John Height History consultants * John F. Marszalek - Historian, Mississippi State University * Stephen Davis - Civil War historian * Gordon Jones - Military historian, Atlanta History Center Background Filming took place on location in High Definition in Washington County, Maryland[http://www.herald-mail.com/?module=displaystory&story_id=163771&format=html The Herald-Mail]. "Sherman's March to be shown on The History Channel Sunday", television review, April 20, 2007. and also at Endview Plantation and Lee Hall in Newport News, Virginia and in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. Critical reception The documentary was well received by the television critics. Tony Perry, television critic for the Los Angeles Times, liked the documentary, and wrote, "Civil War documentaries are inevitably judged against the monumental work [(The Civil War)] by Ken Burns. Sherman's March, different in tone and approach, more than holds its own. Whereas Burns used period photographs and regional music, Sherman's March leans on reenactments, maps and, like Burns, academic talking heads. If there is a quibble, it's that the music tends to distract, not enhance, the effect."Perry, Tony. The Los Angeles Times, television review, April 21, 2007. Last accessed: April 23, 2007. Broadcasting critic Dusty Saunders also liked the scholarly aspect of the documentary, writing, "...Sherman's March, is a compelling documentary on The History Channel that's must viewing for Civil War buffs. Even viewers with only passing knowledge about this military action will be mesmerized by this superb recounting."Saunders, Dusty. Rocky Mountain News, television review, April 20, 2007. Brian Lowry, critic for Variety magazine, liked the historical presentation, writing, "... this tightly produced documentary provides a welcome primer on the military genius of William Tecumseh Sherman, whose famous march through the South remains a subject of controversy...this doc is among the better recent History Channel productions."Lowry, Brian. Variety, television review, April 19, 2007. Last accessed: December 10, 2007. See also * List of American films of 2007 * Sherman's March to the Sea References External links * * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX1oBNqrKZc Sherman's March] behind the scenes part #1 at You Tube * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDyX8qNXdDI Sherman's March] behind the scenes part #2 at You Tube Category:2007 films Category:American Civil War films Category:American documentary films Category:Documentary television films Category:English-language films Category:History Channel shows Category:Independent films